Family Down Time
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is my continuing series of my OC Cait Hotchner and her Aaron's blended family. It's Labor Day weekend and there are new visitors to David Rossi's cabin. And yes, that means Uncle Dave will be involved as well. Do you really think I'll leave out the team?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think it's time for a little of my original Hotchner family. I miss writing my spitfire.**

 **All rights to the original Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. I still hate doing that; even though I have to.**

 **Sorry; this should have been up earlier. This Game 5 World Series game is cooking my grits.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Cait Hotchner walked into the BAU Round Table Room the Thursday before the Labor Day weekend fifteen minutes early to sit in on the team bullshit session before their usual morning briefing. She put her cup of coffee on the table, smiling at the conversation that was happening. Morgan, as usual, was giving Reid his usual ration of garbage.

Cait rubbed Morgan's shoulder sitting down next to him. "Give the kid a break," she smiled.

"Why?" Morgan challenged.

Cait looked at him, picking up her cup of coffee, while sitting down. "Gee Derek, I don't know. He's the closest male to you that will match having a brother. And your son has his middle name," she deeply eyed Morgan, taking a sip of coffee.

"You are so busted," Tara smiled at him.

Dave blew into the room and looked at Cait. "Have you touched base with Jack yet?" Cait shook her head at JJ, sitting on the other side of her. "God damnit Cait; it's the first time he's been home alone."

Cait smiled at him. "You mean with Bella and Max around."

"Damnit Cait," Dave said.

"Damnit Dave," Cait fired back. "He's eleven; going on twelve. He can handle being alone for the day; with the dogs."

"Time out," Emily said. "What's going on?"

Cait looked at her. "Mike and Andi, god bless our next daughter-in-law to be have made a concerted effort to be around for Jack all summer on the days I work here. But Andi, supporting my position," Dave shot her a look that the assembled group noticed, "has worked with him all summer. Every now and then Jack likes a fried egg on top of a piece of toast with a slice of cheese in between. Andi has taught him how to make that. And _then_ ," Caleigh emphasized, "clean up after that."

JJ smiled at Cait. "Your two oldest sons did strike gold," she said, rubbing Cait's shoulder.

Cait smiled. "Aaron and I both know that." She looked at Dave. "But Mr. Worry Wart is concerned because Mike and Andi are heading for the Jersey shore to share a huge ass condo with four other couples for the holiday weekend. Matt and Lauren are doing the same with two other couples in the Smokey Mountains. Jack is home alone today."

Garcia looked at Cait. "I'm starting to side with Sir Rossi."

Cait looked at her and shook her head. "While my husband and I last night were discussing the situation in the Great Room, rather loudly I might add Jack came down the steps from his room with Bella, whistled loudly…."

"Something he learned from his mother," Reid smiled.

Cait pointed at him with her own smile. "And looked at the two of us, with Bella sitting next to him. 'We've got this'. I've been through this two other times with the older boys. I hate it; I really do. But you gotta let them go and grow up." She paused. "And pray like hell." JJ and Emily gave her the knowing mother laugh.

"So you haven't called him yet to check in," Dave growled.

"Dave, if I called right now," Cait immediately volleyed back, "I would wake up Jack with Bella and Max sleeping with him." Dave glared at her. Cait looked at him. "I've got a twenty in my purse to back up that bet."

"I'm in on that," Emily fiendishly smiled at Dave.

"Count me in," JJ smiled.

"I'm in," Tara added.

"Can I add a hundred for my contribution," Reid smiled at Dave.

Morgan shook his head, looking at Dave. "I'm in with the betting pool. And I know Mother Goose." He stared at Rossi, sitting on the other side of him. "Get with the program," he smiled. "He's not the little kid in the house with Foyet." Derek looked at Rossi. "Did you hear Cait? It sucks. For all of us: including his parents. But Jack isn't four any more man. He's long past that. Let it go. I see it in Hank every day. My little man is growing up too fast in front my own eyes."

Cait rubbed Morgan's shoulder with her soft smile of motherly knowledge. "OK," Garcia said, "I'm in on the betting pool for ten bucks."

Dave just shook his head as the rest looked at him. "Sometimes I hate when you all use what I've taught you against me." The team smiled.

"We all will be forever in your debt Dave," Cait smiled, "for the profiling skills you've taught us. But when it comes to parenting, you're outranked. Sorry," she thoughtfully added.

Dave looked at her. "And you know me too well to use my ego."

"Enormous ego," Cait corrected.

"That too," Dave said. The group all shared a hearty laugh.

Hotch and Cruz blew in the door. "Rut roh," Emily said to Garcia.

"I don't have anything on my radar," Garcia whispered back.

Cruz smiled sitting down next to Aaron. "There is no case. It's just the end of the third quarter is coming up. I have to report to JEdgar the status of the outstanding cases." He pulled out a sheet. "You've got seven. The first being the case in Portland, Maine."

"That's mine," Emily said. "And I've given my profile to the detective. Rossi has even reviewed it with the pressure the detective is putting on me to join the case along with his COD."

"Emily's profile is spot on Mat. All this detective wants is for the BAU to swoop in and solve his case so he can get all the publicity without doing a goddamn thing. We both know the budget cuts the Bureau is facing. This isn't a BAU case. The detective and the COD needs their butts kicked. Emily wouldn't let me do that with my usual fine political finesse," Dave said. The group all snickered.

"Thank you Dave," Cruz smiled, "for that. I'll take care of that political mess," he smiled at Hotch, "and send it up the food chain."

"Mat," JJ said, "I know the next case you're going to bring up is mine in Durango, Colorado. Same song: different verse. Hotch approved my profile two weeks ago." Hotch nodded at Cruz.

Cruz looked at the team, pushing his list out from JEdgar on the table. "Am I going to get that from all of you?" Most of the team nodded with them reporting on each of the cases they were working on. Cruz shook his head.

"Mat," Dave said, "the one in Flagstaff Cait and I have tabbed as possible serial. And the cases have crossed state lines so it can be ours. But right now, we only have two bodies."

"That we know of," Cait added.

"I'm all over that one like a honey badger sir," Garcia said, looking at Cruz. "But right now, my binary systems aren't finding a match to a possible third case."

"So it remains local," Cruz smiled.

"For now," Dave said. "But this guy isn't done."

"I agree," Cait said. "His kill method and pathology screams serial."

Cruz smiled at the two of them. "I'm glad you two agree on something this morning."

The team all looked at Garcia. "What? I'd never rat you guys out to the higher ups."

Cruz smiled. "I've took the profiling classes and noticed your illustrious leader was a little on edge this morning. And he didn't say hello to his wife when we came in like his usually does."

Cait looked at Aaron. "You say busted…" he growled.

Cait smiled. "He's fine Aaron."

"Yes he is Hotch," JJ smiled. "Let Jack grow up." She looked at him. "I hate it as much as you and Cait. But he is. Henry is right behind him by a year or two. Will and I struggle with that too."

Emily shook her head. "I got the grown up teen in my life that the first thing I had to deal with is him getting a driver's license. Hello parenthood kick in the ass. Not to mention the car, insurance, and most importantly, me trusting him with said car."

"My girls scare me," Cruz smiled, shaking his head. "Mel starts middle school next week."

"Jack does the same thing as well," Cait smiled at Cruz. She looked at Aaron. "Thank God the two oldest are using their trust funds," she said, shaking her head. "And Aaron," she smiled, "Jack is fine."

Dave looked at Aaron. "You two argued last night?"

"Shut up Dave," Aaron and Cait said together. The team snickered.

Mateo Cruz knew his team too well. He quickly changed the subject. "So what are you all doing this holiday weekend?"

"Me and my chicas are having a girls weekend in Atlantic City," Tara smiled. Cait pointed at her with a smile.

"Stay away from the Roulette table," Dave said. "Crappiest odds in the house." Reid looked at him. "Don't start on me kid. I've lost thirty times more money than casinos that have banned you." Morgan laughed, pushing Reid's head.

Reid smiled. "Speaking of gambling, I'm going to spend the weekend with mom and dad." Everyone smiled.

"Good for you kid," Rossi said.

"Please tell them 'hello' from all of us," Aaron added. Cait nodded as well with her bright smile.

Reid softly smiled. "They'll both love that."

"And remind them the Thanksgiving invitation is always there," Cait said.

Reid smiled. "They won't miss it."

Garcia shook her head. "Something wrong Mama?"

"I get the flying to Akron, Ohio to attend the Lynch family reunion."

Cait smiled. "It's all good Penelope in your world."

"How so good Doctor?"

Aaron and Cait smiled together. And then looked at each other. "We gonna flip a coin Doc?" Aaron asked.

"Nope," Cait said, shaking her head with a smile. "It's all you boss man; just do it easy."

Aaron smiled and then gave Garcia his serious look. "That bad?" Garcia said.

Hotch smiled. "Or maybe final family assessment."

Dave pointed at him. "I agree with this profile," he smiled.

"Sir," Garcia stammered. "Are you saying?"

Cait shook her head. "Just profiling hun," she smiled.

"Crap; I've so gotta re-pack," Garcia muttered. She looked around the table. The team all laughed.

"Be you Penelope," Cait smiled. "And then dazzle them."

"Morgan?" Cruz asked with a smile.

"Savannah, me and the growing dude have mom coming in from Chicago for some major grandma spoiling," he smiled. Emily rubbed his shoulder.

"What about you and Declan?" Morgan asked.

Emily smiled. "He wants to go back to NYC. Again. But he wants to take Amtrak this time," she said, shaking her head. "But honestly? He's looking at Columbia for college and wants to check it out."

"Columbia University is huge," Aaron said.

"My son has lofty goals," Emily answered. "My part, I don't know about."

Dave smiled. "I take care of my kids. I believe there might be a Declan Prentiss trust fund around somewhere to help with that," he winked at her with a smile. Cait, Aaron and Cruz smiled. Emily just shook her head.

Cruz smiled at JJ. "And the LaMontagne's?"

JJ smiled. "Both the boys want to go to the farm and see grandma," she said, shaking her head. "And very honestly; my husband wants to as well to check out his deer hunting stand for later this fall."

"How 'bout you Mat," Morgan asked.

"My wife and our girls are just going to hang out." He looked at Hotch.

"Jack has requested a weekend at Uncle Dave's cabin."

"Boom," Dave smiled.

"And he wants to ride up to the cabin with Uncle Dave," Cait added. The team all looked at Cruz with a soft smile.

"So Jack can ride in front passenger side seat; further expounding on him growing up," Cruz accurately profiled.

"Boom," Dave smiled. "You, Tess and the girls are more than welcome. There's plenty of room there."

"You mean that?"

"Mat, trust us," JJ said nodding around the table. "We've all been there before. Henry got his first scar there. That Aunt Cait took of," she smiled.

"The whole team?" Cruz asked.

Cait smiled. "It's just everyone knowing that we juggle bathrooms and help out with cooking, dishes and laundry loads." Cruz looked at her. "Yes, he has that much room at the cabin," she smiled.

"You'll have the second floor all to yourselves Mat," Dave smiled.

"What do we have to do?" Cruz asked.

"Have Tess call me so we can talk out groceries and menus," Cait smiled.

"Have fun Mat," Derek smiled, getting out of his chair.

"Derek, hang on," Cruz said. Morgan stopped and looked at him.

Cruz smiled. "I don't want to see any of you in this office tomorrow. You put in enough hours on cases. Just get your reports done or updated."

Morgan smiled. "I like that," he said moving out of the room.

###

 **A/N: Yup, that's how this one is going to go. I've always wanted to explore Cruz's relationship with Hotch and Rossi. I'm gonna. Something CM failed to do.**

 **COD is Chief of Detectives.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the alerts!**

 ***waves at pmp1208**

Chapter 2

All of the team enjoyed their Friday morning sleep in before setting off on their plans.

Dave met the Hotchners at the local Perkins, buying brunch before heading to the cabin. Jack smiled at him. "I can always eat pancakes on your tab." Dave glared at Aaron and Cait.

"And who spoiled him with this," Cait zinged back.

"Busted Uncle Dave," Jack whispered, sticking in another forkful of pancake goodness. Aaron and Cait smiled at Dave, eating more of their breakfasts.

"Shit," Dave mumbled.

Cait looked at Jack. "I know mom; just because Uncle Dave says those words because I'm growing up doesn't mean I can say them."

"Thank you," Cait smiled.

Driving to the cabin, Dave looked at Jack as Max snored in the backseat of Dave's SUV. The closer they got, the more sullen his mood became. "What's up Jack?" Jack shook his head. "Hey kid, you know you can talk to me."

"I know Uncle Dave," Jack said.

"So talk," Dave retorted.

Jack shook his head. "We're going to the cabin. And I get to spend a long weekend with two girls. Sorry if I'm not excited about this."

Dave laughed. "Give it a year or two." Jack gave Dave the Hotchner glare.

Cait smiled at Aaron in their vehicle, following Dave. "Uncle Dave just got the 'oh shit, there's gonna be girls around' rant from our son."

"And you have a problem with that?" Aaron asked.

"Not really Aaron. And he does need the break with us. But he's not at the age to really think about girls. Yet."

"Give that a year."

"Tell me about it."

"Cait, I think once he figures out that Mat and Tess' oldest daughter, Mel, is an athlete, he'll come around."

Cait smiled. "And if I read Jamie right, she's gonna do her own thing being the youngest and very independent daughter."

Aaron briefly took his eyes off the road to smile at Cait. "You picked up on that as well?"

"Yupppp," Cait smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder. "But he still might need a butt kicking being around girls." Aaron looked at her. "They're girls Aaron; and sisters. Patty, Tom's wife has told unbelievable stories about her and her three sisters. If the girls get into a squabble, Jack will get upset."

Aaron looked at her. "You or me"

Cait smiled. "Me." She looked at Aaron. "Trust me."

"I always trust you," Aaron smiled back.

"Except yesterday," Cait said with a smile.

"When am I going to get a break on that one? I'll admit it; you were right. Jack was fine."

Cait smiled, rubbing Aaron's shoulder. "I hated it too. But we have to trust him. He's growing up."

"That's the part that sucks Doc."

"Tell me about it."

A soundly sleeping Bella in the backseat of their vehicle let go of a fart bomb. Cait shook her head at her husband, rolling down the windows.

"We're almost there Doc," he smiled.

"Please hurry."

"Send Dave a text. I'm sure he's letting Jack play with his phone."

Cait just shook her head. "You know what he'll want for Christmas?"

Hotch smiled. "With Matt and Mike off our cell plan, I think we can afford it Doc." Cait looked at him. "I know Cait; we agreed at fourteen. But he's literally the only one in his class that doesn't have one."

"And that's a bad thing," Cait asked, sending Dave a text.

Aaron smiled. "I know; I don't like it either. They get heads down into their phones."

"And run into lamp posts; or get run over by Metro trains."

"Doc, I get it. We'll talk to him. And lay down rules." Cait looked at him. "Deep parameters; I get it Doc."

 _Jack, tell Uncle Dave to step on it. Fart bombs for dad and I._

Jack read the text. "Step on it Uncle Dave," Jack smiled. "Bella is fumigating dad and mom with her farts."

Dave looked at Jack. "Fumigating? Really? Can you even spell that? Far less know what the word means?"

"Yup Uncle Dave," Jack smiled, rattling off the spelling of the word.

"Damn, you are the champion speller. Got it Champino," Dave smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, the two vehicles pulled into the driveway of Dave's cabin as Dave hit the garage door opener. Jack let Max out as Cait did the same with Bella. The two dogs bolted to grass alongside the garage.

"Geez I think they have to go," Dave smiled.

"They're not the only ones Uncle Dave," Jack said. Dave handed Jack his keys. Jack sprinted to cabin door in the garage, putting in the security code and unlocking the door.

Dave looked at the couple. "I'm not far behind that."

"TMI," Cait said.

"Go," Aaron added, shaking his head. "We've got this. You know my wife and her groceries."

"Thanks Aaron," Dave smiled. Finished with their jobs, the two dogs took off for the lakeside yard to terrorize the birds and squirrels.

Dave and Jack came down the hall together five minutes later to Cait and Aaron laughing in the kitchen. "What gives?" Dave asked.

Aaron pointed out the windows Cait had opened. It was a beautiful fall day. "Max treed one of your huge ass squirrels. He's getting an earful," he laughed. The squirrel, on a limb ten feet up was still chattering at Max who barked back. Dave and Jack both laughed.

Cait looked at Dave. "They are huge; ours in our yard are half that size."

Dave smiled. "Tina and Cory have a huge black walnut tree in their yard. Cory brings over an ice cream pail full every other day to give them a treat."

"And fatten them up for winter," Jack smiled.

Dave shook his head at his favorite couple. "He's getting too damn smart." Aaron and Cait laughed, returning to the kitchen with Dave to get the last of their groceries put away. Jack went to the garage and brought in the suitcases.

"Dave please try on the language," Cait said.

"He's probably heard worse on the playground," Dave retorted.

"I don't doubt that. But he looks up to you. So that could give the impression that it's OK to use those words," Cait responded.

"I'll try," Dave said. Cait kissed his cheek. "But no promises." Aaron and Cait smiled.

The four of them were sitting at the patio table watching the lake and wildlife. "Jack look," Dave pointed. A bald eagle swooped down and grabbed a fish from the lake. He made two mighty sweeps of his large wingspan and circled back to glide down to Dave's beach to enjoy his early dinner.

Jack looked at Dave. "What will we find later Uncle Dave?"

"A pile of bones," Dave smiled.

"The circle of life," Cait said, rubbing Jack's shoulder. Just then, both the dogs sprung to their feet, the hair on their back standing straight up.

"Down," Aaron commanded, getting out of his chair. The four of them along with the dogs walked through the garage to welcome the Cruz family.

Mat got out, smiling at them. "This is too rough for me," he said looking around.

"Yeah, it's pretty tough," Cait smiled, welcoming Tess.

"The entire team has been here?" she asked looking at Cait.

"And our two oldest boys," Cait smiled. "Let's get the groceries put away and then Dave can give you the tour."

Mat, Tess and the girls looked around the den. Mat looked at Dave. "The five of them all slept in here?"

Dave smiled, pointing at a wall next to the bathroom. "There's a Murphy bed behind those closets doors. Aaron and Cait swear it's very comfortable for them; even back in the day when Cait was having her hip issues. Matt slept on the couch," Dave pointed across the den. "Mike and Jack shared an air mattress by the patio doors. But honestly," Dave smiled, "back then, Jack ended up in bed with Cait and Aaron. And they have their own bathroom," he smiled. "I'm sure Jack will be on the couch tonight." Cruz noticed a pillow on the couch.

"Jack brought his own pillow," he smiled.

"Yup," Dave smiled.

He took the Cruz family upstairs, showing them to their bedrooms. Mat and Tess got the bedroom above the kitchen with the half bath that JJ and Will usually took. Dave led the girls down the hall to the room with the double bed that Garcia and Kevin usually shared. "But," he smiled at the girls, "if you don't want to sleep together," he said, opening a door, "take your pick of a bunk bed."

"Wow," Tess smiled.

"Mom, can I?" Mel asked.

Tess smiled. "You two work it out." The Cruz family settled in as Dave came down the steps. Jack blew by him.

"Jack?"

"Dad got the cover off the pool that Cory cleaned this morning. And the temp is 84 degrees," he shouted racing into the den.

Dave smiled and went to the bottom of the steps, looking up. "Pool's open!" he yelled.

Cait came out through the patio doors as Tess was keeping an eye on the kids. Aaron handed her a bottle of beer in a cooler cup. "Thanks luvs," she smiled, taking it.

"What do I need to help you with dinner tonight," Tess nodded at Dave and Aaron getting the Weber ready with Mat hanging around, enjoying his beer, yet watching the kids in the pool.

Cait smiled. "Grab a beer or there is wine in the fridge while I peel a bunch of potatoes. You're on dicing onion patrol and helping me slice potatoes."

"I'm in," Tess smiled. "What's the menu?"

"Aaron and Dave are grilling some pork chops; along with my version of picnic fries." Tess looked at her. "You'll catch on," Cait smiled with a wink. "Throw in a green bean casserole, your cole slaw recipe that I and my husband love and some garlic bread? It's dinner," she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," Tess smiled.

After dinner, with the kids helping with clean-up, their parents allowed them to go to the living room. Jack looked at the girls. "Uncle Dave has Netflix. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Is Rogue One available?" Melanie asked.

"Totally," Jack smiled. He looked at her. "You're a Star Wars fan?"

Mel shook her head. "Totally not; but Jamie is," she smiled. "You two enjoy. I'm going upstairs for me time."

"Enjoy," Jack said. Jack started the movie with him and Jamie sharing Star Wars favorite moments while the opening scenes of the movie appeared.

The five adults were still in the kitchen. "And for us," Mat smiled at Dave, knowing the answer.

"Cards, Bailey's and scotch," Dave smiled.

"But there's five of us," Tess said.

"Profiler in the making Mat," Aaron smiled.

Tess shook her head. "I don't want in that world. It scares me."

"Welcome to ours sweetheart," Dave smiled. "What do you want in your glass?" he asked. He moved to pour her a Bailey's.

"Tess, sit down," Cait smiled. "I'm going to make our traditional Saturday morning egg bake. It needs to refrigerate overnight. You and your husband kick Dave and my husband's butt to the curb and then we'll kick our husbands butt in Cribbage."

"Damn Cait," Tess smiled. "I like you more and more."

Cait smiled. "Part of my Bureau job that I don't get paid enough for." Dave and Mat pointed at her with smiles.

"But I have to live with," Aaron said.

"Suck it up Big Dog," Dave smiled. "Why you make the big bucks."

"Mat makes more Big Dog," Aaron shot back at Dave.

Aaron and Dave squeaked out a third game win as Cait finished their morning breakfast prep and washed her prep dishes. The ladies sat down with their husbands with Dave kibitzing. They made fast work of the first game. "Ouch," Dave smiled. "You two let me down," he smiled at Aaron and Mat.

The second game didn't go much better. But the movie was ending and the two set of parents got their kids settled for the night.

Mat and Tess came down the steps ten minutes later. They couldn't find anyone until they walked into the kitchen and heard soft voices in the pool area. They walked out the door, following the sound.

Dave, Aaron and Cait were in the bubbling hot tub next to the pool, enjoying another drink. "The girls tucked in?" Cait asked.

"They're settled," Mat smiled. "But our night owl might still be up for a while."

"Jack?" Tess asked.

"Conked," Aaron smiled.

"Another male hormone growth spurt," Cait smiled shaking her head. "He'll eat like a carnivore tomorrow."

Tess shook her head as well. "There are days I'd rather face that." Cait smiled at her with a knowing finger point of being female and a doctor, taking another sip of her Bailey's and scotch.

Mat looked at them. "Mind if we join you?"

"Hell no," Dave smiled, taking a tug on his cigar. "That's why we invited you. Go change into your suits and then pour yourselves another drink before you do."

Ten minutes later, Tess, enjoying the soothing comfort of the warm water, looked at the Hotchner's, taking a sip of her drink. "Mat has told me about Haley. I'm so sorry Aaron."

"Thank you," he said.

"How do you handle that with Jack?" she asked, looking at the couple.

Cait smiled at her. "His older brothers and I are proud to keep Haley alive in Jack's world. She died to protect him. We honor that as a family."

Aaron hung his head a bit and then looked at Tess. "The last words Haley said to me were to show Jack love. She had been to Cait's home. She knew what he would have there." Aaron smiled. "Both of us."

Cait, Aaron and Dave shared the story of Haley dropping off Jack. The same time Dave finally knew about his two friends' relationship. The three of them laughed at the memory with Mat and Tess joining them.

"I had been a profiler for over twenty years," Dave said, taking a sip of his scotch and a tug on his cigar. "I never saw that one coming."

"But you tried to set us up," Cait said, pointing at him.

"Yes I did," Dave smiled. "But I never knew the big dummy took the bait."

Aaron kissed Cait's temple. "We were good back then."

"We still are," Cait smiled. "And you totally bush wacked him."

Aaron smiled. "We both did. Remember our first night together?"

Dave shook his head. "Dave be a dear and help me out." Aaron and Cait supplied the rest of the detail as Mat and Tess giggled.

Mat shook his head at Dave. "You fell for all that?" The two couples laughed at Dave.

Dave looked at the Hotchner's. "Do I need to pull Jack into my bed tonight?"

Cait just shook her head at him. "God damn you Dave."

Aaron smiled, climbing out of the hot tub. "With the amount of alcohol I'm going to drink tonight? That ain't happening. Doc? You ready?" Cait held up her glass to him. "Big Dog?"

"You know better," Dave smiled.

Aaron walked towards the kitchen with five glasses. He turned and looked at Dave. "With the butt kicking the team has taken the last five weeks, we need this night. Tomorrow night Dave?" he devilishly smiled. "You just might have a bunk mate."

Dave smiled at the Cruz's and then looked at Hotch. "Atta boy Aaron." The Cruz's roared with laughter. Cait smiled.

"I hope you live up to that promise honey," she said as Aaron walked into the kitchen.

"No worries Doc."

###


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cait woke up to a warm bedroom with the sliding patio door open. Mother Nature had sprung a surprise and amped up the humidity. She quietly shut the door to not wake Jack and did the same in Dave's bedroom as he still soundly slept off the effects of his scotch session last night.

As she was about to turn on the AC, Tess came down the steps. "I've got the windows closed upstairs," she softly smiled.

"Thank you. Go grab a bit more sleep," Cait smiled. "I'm going to get the ovens warming up and do the same."

"What about the dogs?"

Cait smiled. "Jack let them out an hour ago."

"See you in a bit Cait," Tess smiled, rubbing her arm.

"Tess, it takes an hour for the casserole to bake." Tess looked at her. Cait smiled. "Enjoy it."

Tess smiled back, heading up the steps.

Forty-five minutes later, Tess walked into the kitchen as Cait was pulling out the two tubes of cinnamon rolls from the fridge as the coffee maker was starting to brew out its goodness. She looked at Tess. "You're sure about this?"

Tess smiled. "The girls would rather eat cinnamon rolls than egg bake; which will make more for the carnivores."

"Like my son," Cait smiled, arranging the first tube in a pan. Tess did the second tube as the dogs rolled in.

"I've got this," Tess smiled, putting the two pans into the bottom oven as Cait nodded the dogs to the back patio door.

"Some peeps getting up?" she asked the dogs. They both happily barked. Tess smiled at Cait. "Hey you two!" The dogs looked at her. "Give the squirrels and birds a break," she smiled, opening the door.

The dogs flew out the door. Tess looked at Cait. "Think that helped?"

"Now?" Cait smiled. "Yes. It's dump time for both of them."

Twenty minutes later, the entire group was enjoying their breakfast in the kitchen sitting at the kitchen table or the kitchen counter bar. However, none were showered. And for the adult men, not even shaved.

Jack looked at Dave finishing his breakfast. "You know what Uncle Dave?" Dave looked at him. "Dad has scruffies like you. And mom puts up with that." Cait eyed him. "On occasion." Aaron smiled. "But I've never seen you with scruffies."

Cait bowed her head to hide her smile standing next to Aaron. "I had a long night Champino," Dave said.

Jack smiled at his parents. "Who put him to bed?"

"Dad," Cait smiled. "I passed on that."

"Not my first time," Aaron smiled, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"The heck with all of you," Dave said, putting his plate in the dishwasher and headed down the hall. Jack snickered.

"Really dad?"

Aaron smiled again. "Really."

"Monsters Jack," Cait smiled. "They get to all of us."

Mat rubbed Jack's head. "Why they are superheroes," he smiled. "That I support."

"Thanks Mat," Jack smiled, shoveling in another bite. He looked at his parents. "But Uncle Dave? Really?"

Cait smiled. "Sorry to burst your superhero bubble kiddo. He's human, just like all of the rest of the team; even dad and me."

"Not you mom?"

Cait smiled. "I and a dumpster in Duluth, Minnesota had a very private date a couple years ago." Jack looked at her, stopping in midair to put another forkful in his mouth. "I threw up my guts," Cait said. "Guess who talked me through that?"

"After mom got the unsub to give up the location of the kids," Aaron proudly smiled.

"Uncle Dave," Jack smiled.

"While dad and the team saved two kids along with some very good EMT's that knew their stuff." Cait smiled at Jack. "That's why he gets the occasional pass from dad and me."

Cruz looked at Jack. "And me," Mat smiled, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

And precisely at that point, the skies opened up with an early fall thunderstorm, prompted by the humidity.

Mel looked at her mother. "Now what do we do today?"

The Cruz parents looked at the Hotchners. "There's a four-plex movie theater in Middleborough; it's about twenty miles away," Aaron suggested.

The girls' faces lit up. Tess smiled at the Hotchners. "Do you mind?"

Aaron and Cait shook their heads with smiles as Cait looked at the weather app on her phone. "This is just a passing front. It's still ribs for dinner tonight," she smiled. "Go enjoy some family time together." The Cruz family headed upstairs.

"Sweet!" Jack said. "Uncle Dave and I can play video games!"

"No," Aaron and Cait barked together. Jack looked at them. "You are not spending your afternoon playing video games," Aaron said.

Cait looked at Jack. "Uncle Dave has to be done with his shower and is shaving. Get your butt in there."

"With clean underwear," Aaron added. Jack rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher. He headed down the hallway. Aaron and Cait finished their breakfast. "Doc, what's the plan?"

Cait shrugged her shoulders. "Him not playing video games half the afternoon."

"I get that."

"Isn't there a bowling alley in town?"

"Yeah, there is." Cait looked at him. Aaron smiled, slightly shaking his head. "That was Haley's and my first date. We went bowling together."

Cait rubbed his chest. "Then you shave while I shower." Aaron looked at her. "You made Haley a promise. We get to keep that again." She rubbed his chest more. "Tell him about that," she smiled.

Forty minutes later, the four of them walked into the bowling alley. With the weather, they weren't the only ones. The kid behind the counter looked at the four of them, specifically Jack. "Folks, I'm sorry. There are no more gutter bumper pads for the kids."

"That OK," Dave smiled, pointing at Cait. "The world class athlete will take care of that." He looked around. "That said, can we have the last alley," he pointed, "away from the crowds?"

"Sure thing sir," the attendant smiled, getting their shoes.

Aaron and Cait searched out their bowling ball as Dave helped Jack. "You don't want it too light; but you don't want it too heavy kiddo."

Jack smiled at him picking up a ball. "Then this one is perfect," Jack said. They all sat down in the alley area, putting their selected balls on the ball return and then putting on their bowling shoes. The old town bowling alley didn't have automatic score keepers. Dave looked at Cait, putting the clear screen page on the scoring table. "I hope you remember how to do this?"

Cait smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "It's like riding a bike."

Aaron looked at Jack as they finished tying their shoes together. "You know Jack, going bowling was your mom and my first date," he smiled.

"Really dad?" Aaron nodded with a smile. Dave looked at Cait. She smiled at him with a wink.

"How'd ya do dad?"

Aaron gave his soft laugh. "Your mom kicked my butt."

"Haley for the win," Cait smiled at Dave. They shared a high five.

Jack smiled at Aaron. "Thanks dad; I like hearing things like that."

Cait walked up to her youngest son. "We never forget her Jack."

Jack gave her hug. "Thanks mom; I appreciate that." He pulled back and looked at her. "Now tell me how I'm gonna have fun without the bumper pads."

Cait rubbed his head. "The teacher in me my son. It's bowling 101," she smiled.

"Hell kid," Dave smiled, "you aren't the only one that needs that. I haven't bowled since I was in high school."

"That's a long …" Jack started to say. Cait gently put her hand over Jack's mouth, laughing along with Aaron.

"Buddy," Aaron said, "that was the first and only time I ever bowled. But back then, I mowed a lot of neighbor's lawns just to get the money to take mom out on that first date."

"News flash dad," Jack smiled. "This mom is going to kick your butt too."

"Yup bud," Aaron smiled.

"Come on guys. This is family time," Cait smiled, going into teacher mode.

The second frame in, Dave's skills set in. He looked at Cait and Aaron. "Whatttt? I spent a lot of time at Uncle Rocco's bowling alley." Aaron, being athletic as he was, held his own. Jack quickly caught on to what Cait taught him.

The second game, Jack got his first strike. "Yeah baby!" he shouted, running back to the scoring table to get a high five from Dave. Aaron and Cait smiled at each other, sharing a high five with Jack. He pointed to the heavens. "That's for you mom!"

Cait rubbed Aaron's back and walked up to pick up her bowling ball. She drilled a strike of her own. She hung her head for a second and then pointed to the heavens as well turning towards three of the five most important men in her life. _I love you Haley. Thanks for my little man_.

-00CM00-

The weather front that brought in the rain also brought in a wave of chilly weather behind it. Aaron, Dave and Mat were in sweatshirts cooking the ribs on the grill, enjoying a beer. Cait looked at Tess as they finished making the twice baked potatoes. She smiled. "You all have a good afternoon?"

Tess smiled. "One we all needed." She looked at Cait. "Like this weekend. My god Cait, Mat rarely goes out on cases with the team. Yet he spends so much time at the office. The girls and I needed this weekend with him. Thank you for that."

Cait smiled at her, rubbing her back. "Mat backs the team. We really appreciate that."

"Strauss didn't?" Tess questioned.

Cait smiled, shaking her head. "Not at first; she tried to fire Aaron."

"What changed?"

Cait softly smiled. "What happened to Haley. And honestly, this afternoon gave Aaron a chance to connect with Jack about Haley."

"Cait?"

Cait softly smiled. "Bowling was Aaron and Haley's first date. He shared a lot of memories with Jack." Cait looked at Tess. "Like he promised Haley."

Tess rubbed Cait's shoulder. "Mat told me about it all. My god Cait…"

"We've moved on with all of it. As a family," Cait smiled. "But none of us will ever forget Haley's sacrifice to save Jack. And she made Aaron promise to tell Jack those kinds of stories." She looked at Tess. "Just before she got killed." Cait shook her head. "I, the boys and Dave will make Aaron and Jack share those times." Cait looked at Tess. "For Haley."

Tess smiled. "You're a wonderful mom Cait to welcome Jack into your home the way you did."

Cait smiled. "I fell in love with Aaron. I knew Jack would be part of the package just like Aaron knew Matt and Mike would be. We never expected what happened to Haley. That is why we honor her." Cait wiped a tear. "She knew the home Jack would have. I was honored to provide that for the son she died to protect, welcoming Aaron and Jack into my home. And Aaron and Jack to now call it home."

"And love him like your own," Tess said, pulling Cait into a hug.

Cait hugged her back. "That's the deal that makes it work Tess. Aaron and I have both accepted sons."

"Damn woman, you are good," Tess smiled.

"So is my husband," Cait smiled, pulling out of the hug. "My boys have a father they can finally look up to and respect." Tess smiled, rubbing Cait's arm. "And they do. I thank God for that. Daily. I hated losing Haley; but in the end, we all got a better life. Thanks to Haley."

Tess shook her head. "Hon, it started with the love you and Aaron have for each other."

Cait shook her head and smiled. "You're right."

Tess softly laughed. "It a win for me." Cait looked at her. "I've heard countless stories from Mat about you. How you are the team's rock. What does Morgan call you? Mother Goose?" She smiled at Cait. "I'm here for you, backing my husband that backs your husband's team." She looked Cait in the eye. "You don't have to be the only rock."

Cait smiled, pulling Tess into a hug. "I'll take it."

Everyone enjoyed the dinner. "I could eat that just about every day," Dave said. "Thank you my ladies," he smiled at Cait and Tess.

"Hey you guys contributed," Tess smiled. Cait pointed with a smile. Jack and the girls finished as well.

He looked at them. "I think it's our night to do dishes."

Mel smiled. "You're right."

"Not in my world Jack," Cait said. Jack looked at her. "You're male; you do not do dishes to my standards. It's in your DNA. Just like dad and Uncle Dave."

Mel smiled. "We still got it Cait. I'll wash, Jamie can dry and Jack, knowing Dave's kitchen can put the pans into their right spots."

Dave stopped in the kitchen and softly pecked his finger on Mel's shoulder. "That's Uncle Dave to you sweetheart," he smiled.

"Got it Uncle Dave," Jamie smiled.

Dave smiled at her, rubbing her back. "Have at it kids." He looked at the three of them. "And thanks for stepping up tonight," he proudly beamed.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Mel smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jack shook his head at Dave. "You are such a mensch."

The two sets of parents looked at each other with smiles.

"Jack, where the hell did you learn the word mensch?"

"I read with you how often?" The girls giggled as Cait looked at Tess.

"How much laundry do you have?"

"Cait?"

Cait pointed. "There's a washer and dryer. And Monday is doing sheets and towels. I won't leave that for Tina and Cory to clean up after."

"Tina and Cory?" Tess questioned.

"They take care of the cabin when Dave is away. I won't leave them that mess."

Tess smiled. "My husband wears white t-shirts like your husband does. I'm sure between all of us we could get together a couple loads; white and colors."

Cait smiled and looked at Dave. "Get your Fruit of the Looms. They're in as well."

"Damnit Cait, tell all my secrets."

Cait smiled. "Dave I washed your Fruit of the Looms for ten days while you recovered." Cait looked at him. "And changed your bandage; I saw them up close and personal." Jack snickered with a smile at the girls.

Mat looked at Aaron. "Dave, a few years back had a run in with a bullet that nicked his femoral artery. His options were in home care or bunking with us so Cait could take care of him."

Mat smiled. "How'd that go?"

"I changed his bandage and washed his Fruit of the Looms," Cait smiled. She looked at Dave, pointing down the hall. "Go!" Aaron winked at Mat and Tess with a smile.

Jack and the girls laughed as Mel ran the water into the sink to do the dishes.

Dave headed down the hall mumbling to himself. The kids and the two couples laughed more.

And hour later, the girls were in living room watching a movie on Netflix, enjoying the roaring fire Dave had in the fireplace.

Cait was in the kitchen, pulling out a skillet as Tess got the first load of wash into the dryer and started the second. The guys and Jack were in Dave's office enjoying a scotch together, watching the Nationals game. "Cait; what you are doing?"

Cait smiled, pulling a jar of popcorn out the fridge. She shook it at Tess. "I think the kids need a reward for doing the dishes," she smiled.

"You rock Mother Goose," Tess smiled.

###

 **A/N: Before anyone asks, I'm an old school cook. So my popcorn that I make the "old fashion" way is stored in the fridge in a jar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the usual "at the lake" hearty partying Friday night, the adults called it an early night on Saturday after getting the kids to bed. As promised, Jack bunked in with Dave.

Dave walked into the kitchen the next morning to Aaron pouring a cup of coffee for Cait. "So did you two….?" he smiled.

Aaron looked at him. "Did you snore last night, forcing our youngest back onto the couch in the den?"

"Please tell me you two at least got the job done before he did."

Cait eyed Dave. "When have we kissed and told?"

"Damn you both," Dave growled. Cait winked at Aaron with a smile. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and sausages," Cait said.

"Jack had pancakes on Friday."

"Dave, if Cait or I had the time in the morning, Jack would eat pancakes four days a week."

Dave shook his head. "He curled up to me last night just after I got to bed. I think he was a little cold. What happened to my little guy?"

"Tell us about it," Cait sadly smiled shaking her head, pulling out a skillet.

Tess and Mat walked into the kitchen. Mat looked at Dave, waving his finger at Cait and Aaron. "So was there carnal knowledge last night?"

Dave shook his head. "You both laughed last night about the story of them two pulling the wool over my eyes. They don't kiss and tell." He looked at the couple. "How 'bout you two?" he smiled.

"We don't either Dave," Mat smiled. "Where are the dogs?"

Aaron smiled. "Cait and I left the bed down. They're both curled up on there."

Mat looked at Dave. "Not your bed?"

"They both know damn well better," he growled. Mat shook his head at Aaron with a smile.

Tess winked at Cait with a smile. "What's for breakfast?"

Cait pulled out the two packages of sausage links from the fridge. She looked at Tess, pulling the box of pancake mix out of the cupboard and setting it down. "Will this work for your finicky eater?"

"Mel will always eat pancakes," Tess smiled.

Dave moved into the kitchen to pull out his large electric flat top skillet for Tess. "How can we help?" Cruz asked.

Aaron smiled. "Let's get the kids up."

They all enjoyed a slow and relaxing breakfast. Mat took over cooking pancakes so the ladies could eat. He impressed every one with his pancake flipping abilities.

As they all lazily enjoyed their breakfasts, the two dogs came barreling down the hallway. Max loudly barked with his hair up. Bella was right behind him.

The two families sitting in the kitchen heard a vehicle pull in; and a second; then a third. Cruz looked at Aaron and Dave. "You armed?" They both shook their heads.

Cait, sitting at the kitchen table rose out of her chair. "Stand down guys. It's the rest of the team. They know we're going to have holiday picnic tonight."

"Damn Cait," Tess smiled. "You are good."

Cait smiled at her. "Or I might have overheard a conversation when I was in the bathroom at the BAU on Thursday." Tess and Matt laughed.

They all walked out the front door of Dave's cabin to see the rest of team exiting vehicles. Jack, Henry and the dogs shared a happy reunion. Cait happily took a sleeping Michael from Will's arms. Will turned to help Sandy out of the backseat of their Traverse as Penelope and Kevin slide out the other side.

"What about spending a weekend at the farm?" Cait asked.

"We were there Friday and yesterday," JJ smiled looked at Dave. "No Rossi; we're not spending the night." She smiled. "But we are crashing the party."

"I love it sweetheart," Dave smiled, kissing her cheek.

Derek and Savannah got out of their vehicle. Fran Morgan happily got Hank unbuckled from his car seat and handed him to Tess. The toddler didn't settle for that long. Cait smiled at Tess. "Let him run with the boys and the dogs." Tess took him off to the side of the garage where the four of them were playing.

Emily, Declan, Reid and Lewis got out of the last vehicle. Matt introduced Tess and the girls to the team. "The gang is all here," Dave smiled. "But what about all the big plans?"

"Man, you think we'd miss this?" Morgan asked with his megawatt smile.

"Big smokescreen," Aaron smiled. "Welcome all of you."

"Uncle Dave," Declan asked looking at him. "Is the pool heater on?"

"You know better kiddo," Dave softly smiled. "Jack and girls were in last night."

Declan hugged him. "Then I'm good. And I know I'll eat good tonight."

"You'll eat well," Emily corrected.

Cait winked at Declan, getting a hug from him while still holding a conked out Michael. "We're glad you all are here."

"Thanks Aunt Cait," Declan smiled. "It's nice to have a stable and loving family."

Aaron squeezed his shoulder. "Declan, you know you have that with us."

The growing young man smiled. "Yeah Hotch; I do. And I'm proud to be a part of it. And for mom bringing me into this world." Aaron deeply smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Have you met Mat and Tess?"

Declan smiled. "No, I haven't." Aaron smiling made the introductions. Emily proudly smiled at her son. Dave did as well.

Declan looked at Dave. "Can we swim?"

Dave shook his head. "Right now kid, if I let you kids into the pool, you'd be polar bears before you hit the water. And I don't mess with your parents. Let's let the sun do its thing a bit longer and then hit it."

"Sounds good Uncle Dave," he smiled. "I'll hang out with Jack and Henry." He smiled at the Morgan's. "And help the dogs keep an eye on Hank." Derek and Savannah smiled their thanks. "They'll work my butt off." The parents all smiled at him as he moved off.

"We'll help you," Mel smiled as her and Jamie joined them.

"He's an amazing son," Mat smiled at Emily.

"Thanks Mat; I had help," she said, looking at Cait.

Cait shook her head. "Emily; you came to me for advice. I told you that boy needed stability. You hun, provided him that."

"And rocked it," Tara smiled. Cait pointed at her with her large smile. Aaron, Dave and Cruz added theirs.

Aaron took Michael from Cait's arms. "My turn with the snuggle bunny," he smiled. "I miss it too." Sandy rubbed his arm as he let her in the door and then followed her in, giving her a hug. The rest shared hugs in the driveway and on the porch and headed into the cabin.

Tess looked at Cait as Michael started to stir in Aaron's arms. Cait smiled. "Relax Tess. Part of the convo I heard was that Garcia naturally had hacked into our text messages about dinner today."

"Guilty," Garcia smiled.

"So I have no doubt that the rest have brought way more than enough food to take care of all of us."

"Including the deviled eggs," Fran smiled.

"Thank you," Hotch smiled at her.

Cait looked at Tess. "On our list for this afternoon," she smiled. "Remember?" Cait pointed at her.

"Damn," Dave said. "It just hope that includes a pan of seven layer bars."

"All over it Dave," Sandy smiled. Dave kissed her cheek.

"I just hope that includes homemade ice cream," Reid said.

"Homemade ice cream?" Tara asked.

"It's the best," Reid smiled.

"Sorry kid, I didn't bring my old fashioned ice cream maker along," Dave said. He paused; then snapped his fingers. "But Tina and Cory have one," he smiled.

"Then I need to head to town to get the ingredients," Cait said.

"You know the recipe off the top of your head?" Emily asked. She shook her head. "Of course you do." Cait smiled.

"My car is the last in the driveway. Let's go," Emily smiled.

"I'm coming along to help out," Tess smiled. "This is Mat and my way to thank you all." Cait smiled at her.

Cait looked around. "Cait," JJ said, "there's how many mothers here? We've got this."

"Let's rock and roll ladies," Cait smiled.

"Cait wait," Fran said. Cait looked at her. "Where's the eggs you're going to devil?"

"The dozen is on the bottom shelf of the fridge along the right wall."

Fran smiled. "If one of these guys can find a pan for me, I'll get them boiled for you and Tess."

"On that," Dave smiled. He looked at Cait. "You gonna stop over to Tina and Cory's?" Cait nodded at him. "Go my ladies," he smiled.

"You rock Fran," Cait smiled as she grabbed her purse.

By one that afternoon, Aaron, Dave, Morgan, Will and Declan were taking turns churning the homemade ice cream. Tess was cracking open the hard boiled eggs. Cait halved them, putting the yolks into a Zip-Lock bag. Sandy and Fran wondered into the kitchen. "You put the yolks into that?" Fran asked. The rest of the team was sitting around the patio.

"Watch my magic," Cait smiled. Fifteen minutes later, she cut the corner out the bag and used it like a pastry chef to fill the egg halves with the deviled egg goodness.

"Damn girl," Fran smiled.

Cait pulled her and Sandy into a hug. "This is special having you two here. I know you'll be around for Thanksgiving. This is a bonus."

"I can't speak for JJ and Will," Fran smiled. "But when Derek and Savannah said the rest of the team was going to sneak up to surprise you all, I was in."

"Me too," Sandy smiled. "You make Thanksgiving a wonderful holiday for the team." She looked at Cait. "We enjoyed the surprise of getting the jump on you. Or so we thought."

"Who blabbed in the bathroom?" Fran asked.

Cait smiled. "I protect my team members."

The mothers looked at each other. "Garcia," they said together with a smile.

"No it wasn't," Cait smiled back, shaking her head. "As a medical doctor, I don't want to know what that woman's kidneys are made of. Because she scares me."

The four of them laughed as Cait put her deviled eggs into the fridge.

Fran looked at Cait. "How's Diana?"

Cait brightly smiled. "Living fulltime with Bill."

"Really?" Sandy replied.

"Yes," Cait smiled. She sorta shook her head. "Before Bill goes to work, he drops her off at what they now call a situational hospice. She gets her meds and stays the day. She can't be alone at home. But she's there at night. And part of the program is to get her to plan out menus for them every day. She sent me an email a couple months ago."

"An email?" Fran asked.

"Yeah," Cait smiled. "I was a bit floored by it as well. She asked about crock pot recipes that she can prep before she leaves for her therapy during the week."

"And?" Sandy asked.

Cait smiled. "I sent her a website link to crockpot cooking for two."

Tess looked at her. "Mat has told me some of her issues. You really did that?"

"That's pushing her buttons Cait," Sandy said.

"Exactly why I did it," Cait said. "And the email I got back from Diana called me out," she smiled. "But bottom line?" The ladies all looked at her. "The email a week later?" Cait smiled and shook her head. "I'm cooking for my husband. Thanks for the link."

"Amazing," Sandy smiled.

"It is," Fran concurred, with her large smile.

Jack looked at Declan, Henry and Mel. "Uncle Dave has a badminton net on two steel posts that Cory made in the garage. Plus the rackets and birdies. We can set it up in front of the patio."

"Jack," Henry said, "the land sorta starts running downhill towards the lake."

"True Henry," Jack said. "But it's the same for both teams. And the only spot it will work. You all in?"

Declan looked at Melanie. "I'm in," she smiled. They went to the garage. Dave looked at Aaron. He shook his head.

Jamie walked Hank and Michael up the patio steps holding each of their hands. Savannah took one whiff and shook her head. "Where's the diaper bags?" Jamie asked with a smile.

Emily whispered to JJ. "Babysitter in the waiting?"

"Babysitter now," JJ whispered, getting out of her chair.

"Ya think," Savannah answered with her own whisper, leaving her chair as well.

"Get on it my ladies," Cait softly smiled.

"Our fashion maven would love the money," Tess added with a smile.

Emily smiled. "Declan loves the I-tunes money he makes off Hotch and Cait."

Tess looked at Cait. "Other than Jack, we're pretty much empty nesters. But you know our issues." Tess nodded her head. "Jack is getting old enough to be alone. Declan's back-up is huge for us."

Emily smiled. "He loves doing it."

Cait looked at her. "And Bella?"

"Damn Cait, you can profile the snot out of all of us. And yes; he's used to having a dog around. Doyle had an Irish Wolf Hound that Declan loved."

"So he and Sergio?" Cait asked.

Emily shook her head. "They agree to disagree and do not invade each other's space."

Cait laughed as the badminton game between Jack and Henry verses Declan and Mel got serious. "That's not fair," Emily said. "The older kids against the younger ones."

"I agree," Penelope said.

Will smiled. "Don't underestimate short people," he drawled. "Those boys may be younger; but they've got game. And know each other."

Just then Jack set up Henry. Henry drilled the badminton birdie at Declan's feet. He and Jack shared a high five.

"I think this might get interesting," Dave smiled.

"Ya think Big Dog," Morgan smiled, taking a drink of his beer.

###

 **A/N: Darn; I thought this was going to be four chapters. Would anyone object to a chapter more?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An hour later, the temperature had gone above seventy degrees. "Pool time gang!" Dave smiled. The kids raced into the house to change.

The adults sat around the pool, watching the kids while Hank and Michael napped on the double wide air mattress Dave had set up in the living room. Aaron threw on two sleeping bags for the boys to snuggle in.

Aaron and Cait were enjoying one of Dave's chaise lounge chairs, with Cait sitting between her husband's legs, leaning against his chest. Will and JJ were sitting next to them, doing the same. On the opposite side of the pool, the Morgan and Cruz couples were doing the same, enjoying the team downtime.

Aaron rubbed Cait's leg. "What time you thinking for dinner Doc?"

"I'm sure everyone wants to get back to the city by nine; ten at the latest. Maybe four-thirty?" she said, looking at LaMontagne's.

"That works for us," Will smiled.

Henry and Jack swam up to the side of the pool and looked at their parents. "Can Henry stay tonight?" Jack asked.

"Buddy, his grandma is here to see him," Aaron replied.

"And she's staying the week," Will smiled back at him.

"What about clothes?" Cait asked.

"I might have anticipated this," JJ smiled, looking at them. "You sure you don't mind dropping him off tomorrow?"

"Why do you think Cait had me blow up the double wide air mattress and Aaron put out the two sleeping bags in the living room?" Dave asked.

"Oooo, you're getting good mom," Cait smiled at her.

"I learned from two of the best," JJ smiled back as they shared a high five and drink of their beers.

Emily looked at them, stopping mid drink of her beer. "Don't tell me Jayje just graduated another level in Ninja motherhood."

Cait smiled at Reid with a point. "Hit it Doc."

"Yupppppppp," he smiled.

"Damn," Emily frowned, taking a drink. The rest roared with laughter.

-00CM00-

The group gathered around the table to fill their plates after Henry and Jack led the group in meal prayers. Morgan walked up to Cait and slipped his arm over her shoulder. "Damn, Mother Goose; you're losing it." Cait looked at him. "I heard you tell Hotch four-thirty for eating time. It's four thirty-five," he smiled.

Cait waved off Garcia, Emily, JJ, Tara and Savannah, not to mention his mother that were all about to bark back at him. "I wasn't doing the major cooking," she smiled.

"So you're blaming your husband, Big Dog and the bigger dog?" Cruz looked at Dave with a question. Dave just smiled.

Cait rubbed Derek's back. "No I'm not. I'm just saying they are not me, my mom, your mom and Sandy."

"Girl power Chocolate Thunder," Garcia said with a smile, taking a plate.

Tess looked at Tara with a question. "When Cait says Thanksgiving dinner is at four, it starts precisely at four in the afternoon." Tess smiled.

"How are your folks?" Kevin asked Cait, grabbing a plate.

Cait smiled. "On a two week tour of Europe. Finally."

"Cait?" Emily asked.

"They've made noises about taking the trip since they retired. And yet, when we kids pushed them a bit about doing it, they had a thousand excuses. It was total children conspiracy with Tom, Aaron and I providing the final hammer. We all got together and gave them the trip as part of their early fiftieth anniversary present."

"That's wonderful Cait," Sandy smiled.

"What's the rest of the present," Fran asked.

"A big family get together the second week in December for their actual anniversary. But it's a surprise. So mums the word Thanksgiving."

"Hence your request for a long weekend off," Cruz looked at Hotch.

"Yes Mat. But the best part is Cait and me are not buying plane tickets for two boys and their ladies."

"Uncle Dave's slush fund is doing that," Cait said, shaking her head.

"Yupppppp," Dave proudly smiled.

"Very good Rossi," Reid smiled with a point, loading up his plate more. The group laughed more. Reid stopped at looked at Cait. "That means in June you are turning…"

Emily and Garcia pounded their fists into each of his shoulder muscles. "Ouch!"

"Dr. Smarty Pants and yet total dumb dumb," Garcia said. "You don't point out a lady's looming milestone birthday."

Cait laughed. "I'm good with it. And the grey hair I hide every six weeks coloring my hair."

"That's not a good look," Jack said, heading out the door to the picnic table. Cait glared at Aaron.

"He's right," Aaron shrugged, kissing her. Reid could see Tess and Mat doing the math.

"Cait was ummmmm," he stammered.

Cait smiled at them. "I was the unexpected love child that sped up a wedding date."

Fran rubbed Cait's shoulder. "I love the other end," she smiled.

Mat and Tess looked at her. "Mom and dad did the whoops at the other end as well," she giggled. Aaron smiled. "My youngest brother is four years older than our Matt."

"I want to meet them," Mat smiled.

Tess drilled her fist into his upper arm. "Don't get any ideas." The team laughed more.

While the rest started to load up on dessert, Emily followed Cait into the laundry room. Cait opened the dryer door to pull out the kids' swimsuits. "Cait please, let me help."

Cait smiled at her and stopped. "Em, being a mother isn't a game or challenge. It's following your instincts and doing a mother's job. Following your heart with the maternal instinct in you. And using your head. You don't want to know how many loads of laundry I've down in nearly twenty five years. It's not a competition. You've done a great job with Declan. And you'll get better at it as the years go on. But honestly Em? I think you've already got it nailed."

"I know Cait," Emily smiled, pulling out the first swimsuit. "I just want to help you. You do it all for us. You don't have to any more. You have help."

"Yes you do," JJ smiled joining them.

As everyone started to get ready to leave, Cait pulled Aaron into the kitchen. Tess and Mat, now knowing the couple, silently followed.

"Doc, I know what you're going to ask. All of them had three beers and a big dinner. They are good to drive home."

"Thanks Aaron," Cait smiled, kissing him.

"You two keep that close of a watch on this team?" Mat asked, walking in on them with Tess following.

"Yes we do Mat. I want my team, intact, in the office after down time like this."

"So do I," Cait said.

"You two are amazing," Tess smiled, rubbing Mat's back.

By seven fifteen the DC crowd was starting to load up after sharing hugs. Will lifted Henry into his arms. "Who do you answer to tonight?"

"Aunt Cait and Uncle Aaron." Dave loudly cleared his throat. "Him too daddy," Henry smiled. Mat and Tess laughed as Cait rubbed Dave's back. Garcia gave Cait a big hug.

Will smiled, kissing him. "See ya tomorrow son. Have fun."

"That won't be a problem," Henry smiled. "Bye momma," he said, reaching across his dad to give JJ a kiss.

"Be good Henry."

"Promise momma." He gave Sandy a kiss as well as Emily pulled her vehicle out of the driveway, honking her car horn.

Tess and Mat were making sure the Morgan crew was settled. Hank loudly yawned as Morgan moved to the driver's door. "Thanks Big Dog," he smiled, sticking out his hand to Mat. "We all needed this."

Cruz smiled, shaking his hand. "Thank Dave, Cait and Aaron for this. Tess and I have just enjoyed the ride."

Morgan looked at him. "Mat, you do get why?"

Cruz smiled. "Yeah Derek, we do. We needed it. All of us."

Morgan patted Cruz's chest with a smile as Tess pulled him into a hug. They both waved at the rest in the vehicle as Morgan backed out. Cait, Aaron, Dave, the girls and the boys waved as the final vehicle pulled out.

Jack looked at the girls. "Do you mind if Henry and I watch the Nats game on Sunday night baseball in the den?"

"Do you mind if we binge watch Gilmore Girls?" Mel answered.

"Rock on," Henry smiled as the four headed into the cabin.

"I think we're drinking tonight," Dave smiled at the two couples.

"Not again," Mat said, rolling his eyes.

"SOP," Aaron smiled, putting his arm around Cait, heading into the cabin. The dogs barked, racing in around them.

The two couples and Dave enjoyed his lake side patio with their drinks, just absolutely relaxing after the day with the team. "This was gold," Mat smiled. "The team needed it."

Dave and Aaron shared a knowing smile. "We all did Mat," Dave smiled.

"And my team knew it," Aaron smiled.

"Why the blitz attack Aaron," Mat smiled.

Dave looked at Hotch. "Damn Hotch; I think the kid is catching on." Mat Cruz roared with laughter.

The dryer buzzer went off on the load of pool towels. Cait and Tess got up to take care of them. "He's still the rookie around this team." Aaron and Dave laughed as the ladies moved to take care of the load of towels. Dave had his outside fireplace on the patio blazing. Cait, enjoying her second scotch and Bailey's looked at the clock on the wall of the garage above the swimming pool. "Aaron," she said, rubbing his bicep, "it's almost nine-thirty. If we don't get them boys to bed, they'll sleep until noon."

"They won't be the only ones," Tess smiled, getting out of her chair on the patio as they all drained drinks.

"I'll chase the dogs out for the night," Dave smiled, throwing the last of his pre-Cuban embargoed cigar into the outdoor fireplace.

-00CM00-

By eight-thirty the next morning, Cait's old, overused team huge coffee pot was churning out it goodness. The sheets from her and Aaron's bed, along with Dave's were already doing their thing in the washer. Tess walked into the kitchen and dumped her and Mat's sheets on the laundry room floor.

"You know you don't have to be the hero Cait," Tess said. Cait looked at her. "You have back-up; namely me and Mat."

Cait smiled. "I was a single mother with two boys for too many years. Stepping up in just engrained in my DNA."

Tess rubbed her shoulder. "Then maybe it's time to let that go Cait. As much as you do for your family and this team, you do not have to be Super Woman. And do it alone. I'll support you. You know Jayje and Emily will as well. You're not alone in this fight." Tess beaded an eye at Cait. "You have back-up. All you need to do is ask," Tess emphasized.

"Thanks Tess," Cait smiled. "I appreciate that." Tess stared at her. "And yes, I'll use. I promise."

Tess smiled. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Aaron is on his way back from town with two pounds of bacon and two dozen eggs. Its scrambled eggs and bacon," Cait smiled.

"That much?" Tess asked.

"With scrambled eggs, I always think two eggs per person. There's nine of us. But I know the boys and I know Aaron and Dave." She smiled at Tess. "It won't go to waste."

"And I know my girls and husband being bacon machines," Tess smiled. Cait pointed at her with her own smile. "I'll get them up and have them bring down their sheets for the second load."

"Then it's just showers for the kids and the bath towels," Cait smiled at Tess. "We've got this."

After breakfast, Cait looked at the boys. "You two get into Uncle Dave's double shower head and don't fool around. Henry, you can use Uncle Dave's towel and wash rag." Henry nodded at her with a smile. "Tess and I want to get the laundry done so we can get on the road home and don't have to fight traffic." The boys put their plates and milk glasses in the dishwasher and flew down the hall.

Mat looked at Dave. "With the boys in the shower…."

Dave smiled. "When I built this cabin, I put in two water heaters. One for the upstairs; one for downstairs. The girls are good to go."

Mat looked at his daughters. "You heard the man. Get going."

"And bring all the towels and wash rags from the two bathrooms downstairs when you're finished," Tess added. Cait pointed at her as the girls headed for the stairs. The dryer buzzer went off on the first load of sheets.

Hotch looked at Dave and Mat. "We're doing dishes guys while the ladies make beds."

"I'm in," Mat smiled.

By noon, all the beds had clean sheets on them. Tess had cleaned the two bathrooms upstairs. Cait had did the same downstairs. They guys vacuumed as the girls watched more Netflix and Jack and Henry played video games in Dave's office. The two ladies were just waiting on the towels to finish drying. Everything was packed up and ready to go.

The two couples looked at each other. "Take off you guys," Aaron said, looking at the Mat and Tess "and beat the traffic. I'll help Cait fold the towels…"

"You mean we will," Dave smiled.

Aaron smiled back. "We'll be thirty minutes behind you."

"And Mat, I had Garcia send you a little trick to your GPS I learned how to beat holiday traffic back into the city. It'll be seventeen miles more; and will save you forty-five minutes," Dave smiled.

Tess looked at Cait. "They both know how to fold towels to my standards," Cait smiled. "Go; we've got this. We'll be home with time to spare for a Sal's Pizza order."

"Even with dropping Henry off?" Mat asked.

"Mat, they live two miles away from us," Aaron smiled. "And honestly, we'll have two hung-over sons and their girls in not better shape for dinner tonight. Sal will love the Hotchner's order."

Tess looked at Cait. "You're sure."

Cait smiled. "Positive."

Fifteen minutes later, the Cruz girls climbed into their vehicle, saying their good-byes as Cait hugged Tess. Jack and Henry said the obligatory ones to the girls, Tess and Matt and headed back inside with the dogs. Mat and Tess looked at Aaron and Cait. "Are you really looking forward to how that is going to change in a year or two?" Cait asked.

"No," Mat said. "And you two lucked out. You've got the male."

"We don't envy you," Aaron smiled giving Tess a hug and opening her door.

Mat hugged Cait. "Thank you," he smiled. "I now know how much more you and Aaron back this team. I've got your backs."

"Thanks Mat."

Dave smiled and shook his hand. "Have a safe trip back." Mat smiled at him.

"Thanks Uncle Dave," the girls said from the back seat of Mat's vehicle.

"You're welcome my ladies," he smiled waving at them.

Loading up the last into the vehicles with everything done, the boys wandered over to Dave's Land Rover. "Sorry guys," Cait smiled, as Dave locked up the cabin.

"Aww come on Aunt Cait," Henry pleaded.

"Not happening guys," Aaron smiled. "Uncle Dave, as much as he loves us, has put up with a lot of noise. He needs down time with his stinky cigar and oldies radio station."

Jack looked at Cait. "Can Henry and I listen to the Nats game on the radio?"

Cait smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "You know better."

On the way home, as Bella slept under their feet, Henry looked at Jack. "How was it with the girls?"

Cait looked at Aaron with a smile. "They did their thing; I did mine," Jack responded to his friend.

Three hours later, the Hotchners walked into their home with a huge fire burning in the fireplace and four people passed out on the couch and recliner. Jack looked at his parents. "Do I really want to know?"

Aaron rubbed his shoulder. "Just promise mom and I you'll remember this someday." Jack looked at him. "Trust me buddy," he smiled. "In the meantime, get your stuff up to your room and unpacked."

"You got it dad," Jack smiled moving towards the steps. The dryer buzzer went off. None of the comatose victims of the weekend moved.

Cait looked at Aaron. "It's all you mom." Cait sent out her whistle. The four woke up.

"Dad and I expected the hangovers. Doing your laundry is another thing. One of you," Andi started to rise, "sons," she strongly emphasized, "get you hungover asses up and take care of that laundry."

"You use our water and power," Aaron growled, "you take care of it." The boys barely budged. "Now," Aaron barked. That got the two boys moving. Jack laughed going up the steps. Yet all the boys did was pull out the load and dump it into the laundry basket.

An hour later, Dave and Max came in the door from the garage. He looked into the laundry room and shook his head. He headed into the kitchen, holding three beer bottles. Jack smiled, sitting at the lunch counter. "Do it Uncle Dave," Jack smiled.

Dave opened the first for Cait and handed it to her. He did the second for Aaron tossing the caps to Jack to throw away. Jack caught them and swiveled in his chair to watch. The third he carried into the living room and loudly whistled. The four deadheads looked at him.

"Who wants one," Dave fiendishly smiled, waving the bottle in front of Matt's face.

"Message received Uncle Dave," Matt said.

"No it's not. You four get your sorry asses up and finish your laundry. Pizza is going to be here in fifteen minutes. I'm buying but I don't know why. And I paid for your idiots' weekend. Get you sorry asses up and take care of your laundry because I'll be damned if I'll let your parents do it. Especially your mother," he growled. The four immediately got moving.

Jack looked at Cait and Aaron. "Gotta love Uncle Dave," he smiled.

#####

 **A/N: SOP is Standard Operating Procedure.**

 **Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. And a special thank you to my OK Teacher for proofreading while she is having some down time. A Zach story is in the works.**

 **And it is now November. ;) Guess what will come after that. :D**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
